Tricks and Treats
by fire.elve
Summary: oneshot, eerm, genma and shizune have a free day, and some other jounin too, and they are planing something... just read please, genshi, genmaXshizune


A/N: i know, nobody ready the authors note, so ill make it short, i wrote this for my sister, i really hope you like it! -

Tricks and Treats

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly and birds were singing. The summer had just begun and it seemed like it wanted to show what it was capable of. Just some clouds were floating across the blue sky slowly, changing here and there the warm sun into enjoyable shadows.

Shizune and Genma were on the training field, but not to train, they both just leaned or sat on the stone quaders in the centre, enjoying the weather and their day off. They had nothing to do and met by coincident, so they decided to come here. In the moment they werent talking, both were lost in their own thoughts. They watched over the area and the near forest.

After a while Shizune broke the silence, it was just too quite for her.

"So, where are Raidou and Iwashi?"

"I think they have to work for Godaime..." Genma awoke from his thoughts, but his eyes stayed on their green surroundings nevertheless.

"And you were fast enough to escape her?" Shizune smiled saying that. Genma began grinning but didnt respond. They knew, if they had stayed just a bit longer, they would have had to carry her folders as well.

"I havent seen the other jounin around."

"They have free time, too, at least Tsunade said that." Shizune answered

"Not good" Shizune looked up at Genma with a puzzled look, she hadnt even asked him, when he looked down at her from his sitting position on the stone to the kunouichi leaning on the next stone, he looked serious.

"Everytime they have freetime together and its quite like now, they plan something..." he thought about it for a moment, but then changed the subject. He grinned at her "so, do you want to eat something with m..."

Suddenly they both heared someone running towards them interfering their conversation, immediatly they turned around standing up. When Genma had began to ask her, Shizune had slightly blushed, he had wanted to invite her to eat, like a date. She really enyojed being around him, and she had been happy to go with him, but now Asuma and Kurenai were dashing to them in high speed with a very serious expression. Genma and Shizune looked at each other in shock and asking, whats going on, when suddenly Kurenai shouted.

"Fast! To the forest, there are sound-nin, and they want to fight! Probably they want to attack the village!"

Genma and Shizune shortly waited until Asuma and Kurenai arrived by them and then the four of them, with Asuma and Kuenai in the front were running straight into the forest.

It was difficult, even trained, to come through the wood as fast as they were. Though no wind was blowing, Genma couldnt hear or smell enemies, means, they had to be exellent ninjas, probably ANBU, and that didnt make the situation any easier. He looked to his left, where Shizune jumped as well, she was, like him, copmpletely concentrated and looked serious, they hadnt expected an attack.

All was quiet, it seemed like nothing was happening, but it was. All out of a sudden a kunai came flying towards Kurenai, it was fast, Kurenai jumped and dodged it this way, but when she wanted to land there came a second kunai fron another direction, to dodge it she leaned to the other side, landing on her back, and though she rolled away, it hurt. So she needed some seconds to stand up again, in this time some more weapons came flying towards her, and just when they were about to hit Kurenai, Asuma stood himself in front of his companion, blocking all the weapons with his trench knives, grinning at the ANBU hidden behind a tree. Kurenai, in the meantime, regained her footing behind him, preparing herself for forming seals.

"Run on. Well take these ones!" Asuma said to Genma and Shizune, but still grinning up to the tree, sending chacra into his trench knives and preparing to attack.

Genma and Shizune were shocked at first, they had stopped immediatly when they were attacked, but now they looked at each other. But suddenly a shuriken came flying towards Shizune from behind her, and still unprepared, she didnt realize. Asuma called her name, but instead of dodging, she looked at him. The shuriken came nearer every second, Shizune turned around in fear slowly, but she couldnt dodge it anymore, and then, in the last second, Genma jumped, grapping Shizune, together they fell to the ground. The shuriken landed some meters away in the grass, Shizune and Genma layed on the ground next to each other, Genma still one arm around Shizune. Kurenai grinned evily from her position. Genma looked up, he didnt see Kurenais grin, but he stood up, then offered Shizune one hand, she grapped and stood up as well. Then, realizing what Asuma had said, Genma dashed along, holding Shizunes hand to make her to come with him, before he let her run on her own. They didnt know where to go, they couldnt sense an enemy, so both of them just ran deeper into the forest.

"Wasnt that strange? They stopped attacking us, when we fell down, and they let us pass, when we ran on..." Shizune told her teammate, thinking how that could be.

"Maybe there are much more of them, so that they were able to afford it." Genma thought, but Shizune didnt feel confident about it, she knew something was weird, she felt it.

Both got slower, they knew, the forest would end some meters ahead of them, and then there would be a wide area of green grass, where they would be able to see some enemies, for they had to come from there. When both, next to each other, took a step out of the wood, the sun blinded them. The shinobis had to narrow their eyes, but when they opened them again, they couldnt believe what they saw...

The ninja who had thrown the kunai jumped down the tree and went calmly towards Asuma and Kurenai who both took back their weapons. From the other side the second shinobi throwing weapons came along, sighing.

"Do you think it worked?" Asuma asked the ninja that came towards him and Kurenai, who stood next to her teammate.

"Yes, of course." Anko said grinning evilly.

"You cant help to play matchmaker, can you?" Kurenai asked, blushing when she thought back to the last action Anko made on her free day. Anko just grinned wider back at her. Kakashi came from behind, walking slowly, he was the second "enemy" that threw shuriken and kunais. He sighed, how did Anko do it, getting the three of them to help her every time?

"But we could ascertain if it worked, but our timing was perfect..." Anko said, still grinning...

"Whats that?" Shizune asked in shock, she was, the same as her teammate in disbelieve about what was in front of them. Genma didnt answer, his mouth hung open, even his senbon fell down into the grass.

"Do you think the attack was a fake?" They looked over the wide area, in front of them on the ground lay a big blue blanket, a picknick, with cake and everything already prepared, and more afar the sun was about to set. It looked really beautiful.

"Anko..." Genma hissed, but then took a step towards the picknick, Shizune followed. The kunoichi looked around every few steps, she just couldnt believe someone would play such a trick on them. But then both sat down on the blanket, next to each other and looked to the horizon.

"Can you believe they played such a trick on us?" Shizune asked, she now looked at Genma. He then turned to her, looking back into her eyes. But instead of answering he leaned to her and kissed her softly.

"I wanted to invite you to a dinner anyway" he grinned. Shizune had turned a dark shade of red, she looked back at the orange sky where the sun was about to set, she smiled, she would revenge on Anko later.

A/N: so, i hope you liked it, and please r&r! '


End file.
